Iconic Memories
by JerseyDog
Summary: This story is going to be redone under a different name and at a later date. It will still have the same concept, but most likely will have longer chapters and more updates. After the new story is up, this one will be deleted to prevent doubles. Thanks for understanding!
1. Chapter 1

Liliana, for a seemingly endless amount of hours now, had been wandering around the frantic plane of Innistrad. Honestly, she had seen her fair share of death for the day. It was definitely different from what she remembered, after being on Ravinica for gods knew how long, but nevertheless, it was still dark and miserable, the way she considered most things to her liking. However, the scent of death she usually basked in, was not enough today to amuse her.

She didn't want to admit anything, she didn't have anyone to talk to in the first place. She could have always took Nicol up on his deal. But considering there were four powerful demons, now three, owning her soul, she preferred that over one insane dragon who wanted to rule the Multiverse, and would not stop at anything to accomplish that goal. She knew Nicol better than she knew the demons, but she wouldn't stoop to a position so low as to appear his slave. She'd seen Tezzeret. All she thought of him was an utter disgrace of a Planeswalker.

But despite her slew of thoughts, the scent of death triggering her sense of smell to basically nothing, and the fact that Innistrad had run out of activities at that moment, she could honestly say she missed Jace. Their last encounter, though lacking any passion, romance, or words, made her heart nearly stop. Even startled, snapping at him for bothering her about her own business, giving into emotion in any sort of way but anger and rage, gave Jace a rare experience. And life. He hadn't been killed, though he still felt rage for her, he wasn't sure he could fight her. Not in fear, but something more he really didn't want to admit. And Liliana definitely returned the feeling.

She shifted from a scream, looking ready to curse out whoever interrupted her thinking, until she actually looked up. She saw the disturbing shadow of Nicol, probably searching for her. She let out a distraught snort, knowing he could sense her, but he was flying around as though trying to arouse action. She got up from sitting on a dead tree, muck covering her boots. She sighed with slight disgust as she saw the corpses of the lower class, but made no other thought of them. If Innistrad lacked anything, it was people who could party.

The fog surrounding Liliana Vess gave her a perfect entrance to the observing Nicol as he flew down to see her. He knew she was here, though he had bothered using a small bit of power to locate her. She wasn't pathetic, smaller than him, not his slave, and had bold confidence of herself, even around him. He had taken a small liking to her behavior, and knew that if she ever confirmed his offer, she wouldn't be a fool like any others who disturbed him. She would be, interesting.

"What did you come here for?" came Liliana's voice, still cold and powerful as Nicol remembered it. He failed to keep his interest in, a grin beginning to form, showing his large eye teeth. Shifting his wings slightly, he arched his neck downward to almost taunt the necromancer who had asked him the question. "If I said to ask you again, what would be your response?" he questioned wisely, grinning.

Liliana clenched her fists. "Can't you give me time? You seem awful unsure for a dragon who wants to rule the Multiverse." she hissed. Nicol let out a small laugh. "Isn't that just what you require, dearest Vess? Time? I'm sure if you want out of your contract, then you must be out of time. The clocks are turning on you Vess, and there is nothing you can do about it." he replied. The ruins on Liliana's body started glowing slightly. Dragon or not, he was ticking her off.

"And what you lack is patience to rule. You think I'll help you, when in reality I won't. Now that you've said "if", please tell me what your business is." she said sternly. Nicol, only a fraction of the way, was surprised by her still confidence.

"Well, if it at all pleases you, I am not here to pester you with the offer. I am here to warn you." he replied, moving his neck around her body, settling his head in front of her, only about seven feet away. Liliana immediately cursed from slightly falling over his neck, but then slid back with ease. "Warn me of what?"

she asked, moving her head backwards as though bored. Nicol scowled.

"Of Jace Beleren. He has left, but his travels bring him upon a wrecking plane that won't hold stable long, if at all once he gets there. Zendikar, I believe it's called?" Nicol told her, almost a hint of teasing at the end of his sentence. Liliana turned her head to face him, pulling her arms off of his neck and to her side. "Zendikar? He won't last a day's time there!" she managed to choke out. Nicol nodded at her. "The exact reason I came. Don't think I'm not onto you two, I know you like him." he said, grinning at her displeased face.

Liliana pulled herself over Nicol, and landed on the other side of him. " So that's it? You aren't going to battle me? You just came to talk?" she said, now questioning his presence. The dragon's wings began to move, shifting him into the air, further away from her. He almost flew away, but stopped, turning his head back toward her.

"What awaits you I cannot change, but I can delay it. Good luck on your journies, Vess. And let this be a temporary alliance for our deal." he said. With that, Nicol descended into the black sky, leaving Liliana wondering exactly what he meant. At that point, she was curious, but knew she had to leave to find Jace. She quickly vanished into the woods, where the only witness there was to see it was Sorin Markov.

Please read and review, I will try to update as often as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks for all you reviews, they are appreciated! This chapter will contain cursing, just for future reference. This took a while to write, but you guys deserve it!

_ Sorin _

Muggy, old, dead, black, disgusting. Those words described Innistrad perfectly, and Sorin Markov wasn't the only one who though so. Nicol was already gone, he had been for about an hour. Liliana had left with him, but she didn't go unnoticed. It attracted much unwanted attention for the vampire, and he wouldn't say it was fleeing, but he left quick. He had business to take care of.

Innistrad was short of a lot of things, but Olivia Voldaren's essence wasn't one of them. He could almost hear her taunting voice ringing in his ears. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her either. Even though they barely had contact, they still managed to fight about basically anything possible. He knew her, that's all he could say for sure. And needless to say, she was interesting.

He pushed his way through a pile of leaves and branches, all fallen from Nicol's arrival. "Damn dragon." he sighed, and continued forward through the woods. This place was nothing but dead anymore, he hated it, but it was dead. There wasn't anything that really could be done anymore, the rest of the human lives were wasting away thanks to all of the vampires. They were all that could attempt to help, but they were dying.-

As he got closer and closer to the Voldaren's mansion, he felt as though he could already see her face. She was so irritating at times, but others she wasn't. He figured she would probably be more annoyed at him than anything this time if he was interrupting one of her parties. He figured he probably would.

Going over the last of the broken limbs, he found himself a bridge away from the mansion. He always did like the fact it was concealed by the mountains. It probably prevented Innistrad from being the loudest plane, considering Olivia always seemed to be having a party. Finishing the last step of his way, he knocked. He was at least going to try to be polite, even if he was interrupting her.

It took a minute, he heard rattling, smacking, and clinks on the other side of the door, but it finally opened, revealing Olivia. She didn't even need to glance over him once to know who he was, and her face lit up with excitement.

"I'll be damned, Markov."

_ Liliana _

Everything was red, mucus green, or a disturbing brown color from what Liliana could see. It floated nearly everywhere around her, surrounding her, blinding her essence. She could hardly breathe as she was whelmed in it, but this certainly wasn't her first time Planeswalking. She had many times, and it had always bothered her. The Blind Eternities could have been hell and it would have been more enjoyable.

She struggled slightly to enter Zendikar, as it was extremely unstable. But her caution had gone without care, as she soon found herself falling from the sky, about to make a rough landing if she couldn't get in control of herself. She wasn't sure if it was Zendikar's atmosphere or the thought of meeting Jace again that was throwing her off. Either way, her landing wasn't going to be pretty.

Nicol shifted his head from where he was, hearing something loud, almost sounding like a whistle. He glanced around, though not able to see the best. His age had taken a toll on his sight. Within a split second, he felt a huge thump on his back, and he let out an involuntary roar. Never, ever, did he like being touched.n He moved his neck around to see what had landed, seeing Liliana laying on his wing. He moved her around slightly, only for her to groan. "Stop it." she sighed. Grinning, he shuffled his leathery wing and knocked her off, making her land on the ground.

"Damn you, Bolas." she muttered, pulling herself up after about five minutes. She immediately regretted the action, as dizziness filled her sight. She stumbled over, absently leaning on Nicol to hold her up. He glanced at her, his smirk fading.

"Well, Vess, if you're done using me as a mattress, you have business to take care of." he stated, moving her over with his head. She mumbled a curse before looking back up at him. "Will you stop chasing my tail about this? I'll get it done when I feel I need to, and right now, the only thing I feel the need for is rest." she snapped. The dragon studied her for a moment, placing one of his golden wings over his sharp scales, reflecting on Liliana and causing her to shudder.

" If anything, you should be thanking me. If I'm not correct, _you_ were the one who landed on _me._ If you hadn't rudely tumbled onto me, you probably would have fallen into a tree or some wild animals." he told her. She suddenly gave him a smile. " You **are** a wild animal, Bolas." she taunted, and he scowled. Quickly though, he made a return by slinging her past his back and back onto his wing, where he again bounced her off. Falling off balance, she fell straight onto the ground with a groan.

"Go to hell, Bolas." she growled. Attempting to move, she felt every tiny nerve in her body disagree with the notion, and sighed. She only found herself leaning back again, her back pleading for relief, but she couldn't move. Nicol moved his head down to her level, his eyes staring intently at her. "I've already been there, dearest." he replied bitterly. She glared, knowing she was defeated at that point.

" Listen, Nicol, at this point in time, I don't know if I am going to be able to find Jace without someone else there." she began. Nicol gave her a prideful stare. "And you need me now, don't you?" he asked her, moving even closer, to where her face was only inches from his. She didn't flinch, still confident.

"Need isn't the word, more like request." was her attempt. Though at this point, she was cursing herself out about not just leaving.

" Normally I wouldn't accept that sort of behavior, but then again, most humans don't matter to me. I don't care if they need me, and willingly going would make me look foolish. So, I will go with you, as long as you keep your mouth shut. And if not, consider yourself an appetizer." the dragon's words were deep, long, and his voice was more stern now than Liliana had heard it in a while. She nodded slightly, and felt an immense wave of relaxation go over her body. She needed it.

"So for now, we're working together?" she asked him shortly, trying to confirm his words. Only a short wink of an eye was Nicol's response before he stepped away from her, sighing. "I suggest you sleep, and try to absorb any of black mana you can. Tomorrow is going to be hell wrapped on one plane." he suggested, before settling his gigantic figure down, falling asleep within a few minutes. Liliana stared at him a moment, before letting herself fall asleep as well.

_ Nissa _

Amongst the humid atmosphere and lush green trees, each covered in dew sparkling in the dim light that remained, and gently moving the winds that pressured the dew down, was a hint of black and ivory. It lurked carefully amongst the liquid-filled air, though it was traveling at a rapid pace. The leaves beneath it made bold sounds of smacking, some even pouring water and dew onto the ground, causing even more of a disturbance. The creature did not want to be found, but the forest surrounding it certainly didn't agree.

As it continued, a rather nasty looking red liquid caught it's attention. Shifting it's eyes toward it, it's facial expression looked shocked. "Nissa!" came it's voice. The female elf, far from the creature, turned her head toward the sound. Could anyone at least make an **attempt **to be quiet? She began running in the direction she heard the call. If anyone was out here tonight, and heard her name, she figured she'd end up dead. So running was probably good anyway.

Jumping over a log, she skidded to a halt when running into her friend. "What is it?" she huffed, though her voice was quiet. Tracing his hands over the liquid from the tree, he gestured to a following path of leaves with it as well, and then looked at Nissa. " It isn't elf blood." he told her. Almost instantly, her eyes widened, but she closed them immediately.

"Who would stay here? Unless they want to die, it isn't a wise move." she mumbled. Looking up, she sighed. " Come on, Ricoh, we don't have time to mess around." she ordered, grabbing his hand and beginning to run. Unsurely, he followed her. He didn't like how incautious she was being, even though he figured she could handle herself.

Amazingly, the faster they went, the less commotion they made. The only thing taking Ricoh's eyes off the path ahead of him was Nissa. He secretly admired her, though he knew it wasn't going to happen. She was always too busy, not having time to even take care of herself, needless to say another person would just bother her.

He felt himself jerked onto the ground, and felt Nissa's hand leave his as she began running after something. Dizzily, he pulled himself over a log. "Damn thorns." he sighed, and watched as she examined the blood. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, plus she didn't want anyone else there at the time. Gently, her ears moved back, and she rid of the blood on her hands by pressing them firmly onto a tree. Turning to him, her expression was not able to be read. "It's Jace." she said lowly.

Ricoh growled to himself. "Just what I need, a damn human and more competition. I'm starting to think the gods just hate me." muttered. As he looked up, he saw Nissa staring warmly at him. "Need help?" she laughed. Smiling slightly back at her, he took her hand and she pulled him up. Moving her braid behind her, she glanced at Ricoh again.

"Ricoh, listen…. I don't know if I'm going to survive the next few days and- hold up, you what?"he interrupted her. She glared at him now. " That was Jace's blood. I'm not going to let him die, he's got a lot to live for." she snapped. Ricoh stared at her in disbelief. "Who's to say he's not already dead? If he's already dead, then you dying won't help anything! You can't just go alone!" he shouted.

Nissa clenched her fists, until she realized he had a point. Jace could very well be dead, and her risking her life wouldn't do anything but leave her small tribe leaderless. She sighed heavily, feeling tears stinging at her eyes. "Can you shut up long enough for me to finish what I was saying?" she asked, not even looking at him. Ricoh crossed his arms, and snorted.

" Besides, I'm sure if it took out him, it could easily take out you alone." he told her. Automatically, Nissa pulled her staff around his neck. "Listen here, Ricoh. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't control me. I'm going after Jace, and that's that." she growled. He moved out from under her grip. " You could get yourself killed!" he reminded. Nissa began walking towards the opposite direction, and before she got too far, she turned around.

"I've made up my mind." she assured, her voice calm. Though her tone only made Ricoh angrier. "Fine! You know what, get killed! I tried!" he yelled. He watched as Nissa continued without another word, not even turning back to him to reply.

It wasn't until a minute later he found himself aloud, panting loudly. He grumbled, leaning back against a log, ignoring the sting of the thorns. A small bird landed next to him, feeding on the soft green moss that surrounded him. It looked at him and tweeted quickly before continuing to nip at the log. He sighed, "Yeah I know, I've messed up." he paused to look at the small creature again.

" I've messed up big time." .


End file.
